To Be a Titan
by Unices
Summary: A redoing with permission of anticsareme's crusader. AT. Wally finds himself reading a an out of character book for him and takes a journey to understand a hole in his memories. Will he stay with the young justice? or will he join with the strange people who claim they can give him back his memories? And will he have to give up his name?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Feeling Lucky?

Wally skimmed the library wall once again. He'd read each one of these books, some twice. He looked down at the book in his hand. The only one he hadn't read. The Magic of Science and the Science of Magic by Lucy K. Culwich. He frowned. There was no thing as magic, and he personally stayed to reading science books. But he was bored, he'd read all his books, his Uncle Barry's books and the library books. He could stand reading this one.

He took it up to the front desk and sat it down in front of the librarian. "Unusual choice for you," she remarked. Wally was a regular here and everyone knew that he stuck with the science books and would never touch sci-fi or fantasy.

"It's the only science book I've not read yet. And to be honest re-reading does not sound appealing to me," He told her as she scanned the book. "It's due in three weeks," she said handing the book back to him.

Wally headed back to the mountain to read the book. He knew he'd have it read by a weeks' time. Sooner if it was just a bunch of baloney, which if it was he'd just skim it. As soon as his motorcycle was parked in the mountain, he headed to his room to start reading the book. Heck just keeping it in his back pack was weird. It seemed to press into his back. He shook his head, the book was pressing into his back because he was carrying it in a back pack not because it was magic. He was only thinking it was because it was out of his normal scope of science books.

He stopped in the kitchen to get a snack. It wouldn't do to pass out while reading the book. M'gann had left out her latest attempt at baking cookies. They were peanut butter cookies and they were burnt around the edges, but good, Wally decided as he chewed on one. With milk, a whole bunch of milk.

Wally grabbed the plate and a tall glass filled to the brim with milk and started to make his way to his room.

"Hey Baywatch!" Called a voice from the entertainment room, startling Wally causing him to spin around. Unfortuneatly this caused most of the milk to slosh out onto the cookies, Wally and the floor.

"We wanted to know if-HAHAHAHA what did you do to yourself?!" Wally stood there in front of Artemis covered in milk with a plate of soggy cookies.

"You made me mess up my snack, now if you excuse me I need a new snack and a shower," Wally told her, shaking the milk from his hair.

"Ugh well you don't need to cover me with milk," Artimis said holding her arms up against the onslaught from Wally's shaking. Wally turned around and headed back toward the kitchen dumped the cookies, they weren't that good really, and the glass in the sink before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Wally stripped out of his milk soaked clothes and stepped into the warm shower. He'd already showered once today but he was not going to go around smelling like bad milk the rest of the day. Suddenly the shower got scalding hot, "Y-ouch!" He yelled out jumping to the far end of the shower. He didn't mean for it to get that hot. He reached in and turned the hot water down before stepping back in. Suddenly the shower then got freezing cold, "Ahhh!" he stared at the shower oddly. Someone must be pranking him.

After the water was lute warm for a couple of minutes did he step back in and finish his shower. And even then he got hit with two more random changes between temperatures.

Wally got out of the shower more annoyed than when he had gone in. After changing into some new clothes and grabbing an apple from the kitchen and a water bottle filled with water he headed to his room and took the book out to read. Maybe laughing at someone would relax his mind.

He opened up the book to the first page and began to read.

_Magic was originally used to explain natural changes in the earth, stars and anywhere else where humans could not understand change. As time wore on however, humans began to grasp how things happen and some of the whys and began to use science, which in its infancy was attached to magic to explain how things worked. _

_Now, magic is considered fantastic, impossible and fiction. This belief is however very, very wrong…_

Wally stopped at the second paragraph. Yep this person was a loon, he should just put the book down and not read any more. But even as he thought that he found that he couldn't put it down. He set it on the night stand just to pick it up again, and without thinking continuing to read.

_Magic has to do with energy and the manipulation of it to affect the world you live in. Illusionists deal with perception. Mages deal with elements and may specialize in one element or use all the elements equally. Fate Casters or Fortune Tellers deal with fate and luck. Witches concern themselves with brewing potions and magic talismans(though anyone can enchant a talisman), and wizards with potions and talking spells that have many rituals attached._

_Connecting all these magic users together are Enchanters and Enchantresses. Named for a misperception from the middle ages, all types of magic users can become Enchanters though not everyone who has magic can become one…._

Wally continued to read, focusing on speed reading. Though he noticed after he hit the forth page of the preface that he was not in fact speed reading. Something about this book was preventing him. _'No, not the book,'_ he thought _'its just a new subject, a phony subject but a subject none the less. So it's harder to read it.'_

He continued reading until the clock read 12:15 am, where he fell asleep reading the first chapter of basic magic theory.

"Hey, hey wake up." Wally opened his eyes to find himself being nudged by a kid in a Kid Flash costume and…were those goggles?

"Good you're finally awake that means we'll only be four minutes behind schedule," the kid said pretending to check his watch.

Wally looked around the room where he was. He was sleeping on a leather couch with a picture window in front of him showing a large body of water and a city in the landscape. There was a kitchen in one corner of the room and a projector by the window.

"Come on we don't want to be late," called the kid, "She gets angry when people are late and she's scary when she's angry."

Wally got up and followed the kid out of the room and after moving through a few of the corridors asked him, "Who are you anyway?"

"Kid Flash," the kid said without skipping a beat.

"No you're not, I'm kid flash," Wally told him.

"Yes I am, I'm you after all, or at least an inner part of you," the kid said, he stopped in front of a door. "You should go in alone. She's expecting you."

"Who's expecting me?" Wally asked confused.

"Um…I don't know her name but I know her. She's a good person, creative though she got off to a bad start in life. Still not a good idea to keep her waiting.

Wally sighed but continued through the door alone. It was just a dream, what could go wrong?

Wally was surprised by what he found in the room. The walls were painted pink and there were several plush unicorns around. At an easel sat a woman in a pink dress and pink stockings. Her face was hidden in the shadows. "Well you're new," she stated eyeing him over.

He walked closer, "I-you were waiting for me?"

The woman nodded, set down her brush and beckoned him closer. Her skin was white, not pale just white. Wally, intrigued stepped closer. Even as he got closer he face remained hidden in the shadows.

He opened up his mouth to say who are you, only to have it die in his throat.

Instead she asked, "May I see your arm?" She held out a hand ho him. Her fingers were thin and came to definite points. That was unusual to see though some humans did have that.

He held his arm out to her and she flipped it palm side up and studied it for a moment. "Yes this makes sense," She pulled out a paint brush from her bag and dipped it into some clear paint beside her. "This may burn a little."

Wally opened his mouth to protest but no sound came out. A drop of the paint dropped onto his hand and started to burn like a wild fire. Wally stood there eyes widening wanting to scream but unable to as she touched him with the paint brush. With each stroke the burning intensified. His eyes welled up with tears blurring his vision. The woman moved quickly only touching his arm for the briefest of moments and finally it was done, the burning stayed but his vision cleared.

The woman flipped over her hand that she was painting with. Both her arm and Wally's had the exact same image. A rose bloom with one green stem covered in thorns. "It is done."

What is? Wally tried to ask but again the words died in his throat. "It is time for you to wake up now,"

"What but I need-"

"Wake up," the woman said again and Wally's eyes opened up to find his head in the book.

It was nine o'clock in the morning. He was lucky it was the summer or he'd have been late for school. He shook his head and peered down at the book. _No more reading freak books written by freaks before bed_. He thought as he sat up and stretched. His back cracked in several places. He glanced up and saw something green on his arm. Finishing his stretch he took a good hard look at his arm. The rose bloom from last night was there.

Wally blinked several times, rubbed his eyes and looked back at his arm. The rose bloom was still there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Only Luck I Have is Bad

Wally examined his arm and flexed his fingers a little bit. He felt tingly where the rose was and it did seem drawn on to his skin. Slipping out of bed he decided that a shower and would help and maybe he could get rid of the rose.

He after checking the water was indeed warm enough and not going to scald him Wally started to wash off. The rose didn't respond to the Wally's attempt to wash it off so he decided to work harder. He grabbed several bars of soap from under the sink and started to scrub at the rose, using up each bar in the process. In his fanatic attempt to scrub off the rose he covered the shower in suds and nocked one of the soap bars off of the ledge of the shower and right underneath his feet.

Wally stared at the rose which was still no clearer to getting off. Fuming Wally grabbed every single liquid soap off of the ledge and used it until it was empty. Axe body wash? Nothing. Strange soap that came from mars? Nada. Cleanser for guys with oily scalps or who used a lot of hair gel? Nope. Artimis' Goddess Smell like rain body wash, shampoo and conditioner? Hahaha, no.

Wally and the bottom half of the shower were now covered in suds and the rose was not only there but Wally's arm was now so clean it shined. There was a knock at the door. "Hey Baywatch hurry up in there!" Called Artimis. Frowning at the rose that had refused to come off wally rinsed his legs off (getting rid of some of the bubbles) and turned off the shower, stepping on the wet bar of soap. The soap, being slippery slid backwards and caused him to fall and hit the sink with his forehead. "OW!"

Wally stood up to see a bruise forming on his forehead, "Oh great," he muttered sarcastically.

He dried off got dressed and put the soap that caused him to trip back on top of the shower and headed out into the common area of the cave. Everyone was watching TV when Artimis looked up. "Finally what took you so long, and what did you do to your head?"

Everyone turned to look at him then, "I stepped on a bar of soap and hit my head on the sink," he told them. Robin took a brief look at the bruise and at Wally's eyes, "You don't have a concussion. I suggest you eat something and let that bruise heal."

Wally nodded as Artimis left the room, "At least it's nothing serious," he told Robin as he headed for the kitchen.

"WAAALLLLLLLYYYYY!" Came Artimis' scream from the bathroom. She stormed through the common area into the kitchen holding the empty bottles of her very very expensive, shampoo, conditioner, and body wash.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" She held up the bottles for him to see, "These bottles were brand new yesterday and now, after your shower they are all used up! WHAT THE HELL?!"

"I wanted to be all squeaky clean?" Wally said shrugging his shoulders.

"You owe me brand new bottles! All of them." She yelled

"I'm flat broke!" Wally protested.

"Well then I'll buy them and you'll have to pay me back…plus interest," Artimis said, "How does 1% sound?"

"What-interest-I don't have a job that pays enough money! I'll be paying you back forever!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yes interest."

"Awwwwww, man," Wally said as Artimis trounced out of the room.

Wally fixed himself some cereal and a glass of orange juice and had just started to head for the table when Connor bumped into him causing the milk, cereal and orange juice to go all over him, "Shit, not again."

Connor blinked a couple of times at Wally, "Sorry 'bout that," he said as he grabbed at towel so Wally could dry himself off. Wally took the towel and quickly cleaned himself off resolving to just grab an energy bar and some juice next time. "Robin noticed that we are down to one bar of soap in the bathroom and is going to the store. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah, ask him to pick me up a job application," Wally said as he grabbed an energy bar and some juice and walked out of the kitchen.

Wally went and ate his energy bar and juice in his room where the book that caused this mess in the first place was sitting. Once again he could not help but pick up the book and begin to read.

_Magic theory is a tricky subject in itself. It is easier to describe how people harness magic but how or why it can be harnessed in such manners is hard to describe and either has science disproving it (science has many truths and falsehoods but for the purposes of our discussion many apply), or eliminates one of the branches of magic which has been proved time and time again to be there._

_I will start off by mentioning what we do know of magic and explanations as to why this is true and the next part will be popular theories that have been proven or disproven…_

Wally read until his stomach told him it was time for a snack. He headed into the kitchen and grabbed a a cookie that was sitting on a plate. No doubt M'gann was baking again. "There you are," Black Canery stated as she walked in. "You're uncle scheduled some one-on-one training time with me. So hurry up with your snack," Wally groaned inwardly. His day was already bad enough, getting his butt kicked would make it worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Let's Be Lucky In Guatemala!

Wally was sore after the beating he got in training that day. It was really his Uncle Barry's fault he was here in the first place. Captain Marvel was off helping Superman with a super-secret mission so Barry had decided to stay at the mountain to help out. Unfortunately that meant that Wally had to stay here with him (he was his uncle's sidekick after all).

What that meant was training with Black Canary more and having to deal with sharing a shower with everyone else (Robin had taken to living there as he claimed he needed some space from Batman.)

It was only the second week of this and Wally was already getting tired of it. He needed a vacation. Thinking about vacationing he laid down on his bed and fell asleep, not even bothering getting out of his clothes that he had worn when he trained with Black Canary.

"Man your lazy," Wally opened his eyes to find that he was dreaming of the same place before. It felt empty now, in the foreboding way, "I've been sitting here for ten minutes waiting for you," The kid from last night was back sitting in front of Wally with a cocky smile, the goggles still perched on his head.

Wally blinked dumbly a few times, "I know it must be weird to meet your past self in dream land," the younger Kid Flash said as he looked around the room, "Still pretty cool if I do say so myself."

"You're a prank," Wally told him, "M'gann is messing with my mind and the others are in on it, that's why the rose from last night is here," he held out his arm to his younger self.

"A rose? Hmm, seems important don't you think?" Kid Flash stated, "And I have proof I'm not a prank. The only person who knows what this costume looks like is Dick, and we all know Dick is a horrible drawer, and we also know that Conner would never stand for this prank because it involves mind reading. As for Kalder and Artimis would either of them want to do something so elaborate?"

Wally sat there in stunned silence. The Kid had just reasoned through why it couldn't be his friends. Artimis would be more crude (blue dye in Wally's shampoo) and Kalder wouldn't care for pranks. It didn't make sense. It was almost like…

"Magic? Ding-ding-ding give the man a muffin," a muffin suddenly appeared in Wally's hand

"What-no. Magic isn't real. IF you're me you would know that. Everything can be explained with science!" Wally exclaimed .

"Well now you knows magic isn't real, but before you also knew someone who used magic. Hmmm….can't remember the name though, in fact only know bits and pieces," Kid Flash said adjusting his gloves.

"I'm not following you…" Wally said as he furrowed his brow in concentration. This was a weird dream and, though he was sure he was lucid dreaming, none of his tricks were working to redirect it.

"I mean there's a hole in my memories," Kid Flash said in a patient voice.

Wally froze. He'd never told anyone about that, about the hole that he had in his memories. It was very long. A vast amount of space that he had no memories of. Maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something. But then what was the rose?

"I just want to get them back," Kid Flash was saying now, "They just seem so important. I feel like I did something significant that I can't quite remember. Do you know what it is?"

Wally shook his head, "No…I have that same hole. I can't remember anything during that time."

Kid Flash's face fell and then suddenly brightened up. "I have an idea! Let's use the dream to help!"

"That is a horrible idea. You are just a figure of my subconscious and if you don't know how to off the back retrieve my memories then a dream isn't going to tell us how," Wally told him, "and don't even think of using magic as an excuse, there is no such thing as magic."

"Well then, explain how the rose got on your arm," Kid Flash said. Wally had to admit that stumped him though he didn't say anything out loud. Kid Flash walked over to the projector and continued to talk, "Besides you can do anything in a dream such as, say this projector is on," A computer screen opened up in the middle of the picture window, "And say this computer had a search function," Kid Flash continued as a Google screen popped up. Wally just sat back dumbly as his subconscious continued on. "So then we just type 'Where are my memories?' and voila!"

The screen went black with 'Access Denied' in white letters across it. "Told you it wouldn't work," Kid Flash said, "You'd have to know where the memories are in order for it to work."

"Hmmm, what if you held up your arm to the computer?" Kid Flash asked. Wally sighed. "Oh come, on. It couldn't hurt to try. You can trust me."

Wally walked up to the computer and held his arm up, "See it doesn't do anything. So much for your bright idea."

"But that's because you're holding up the wrong arm. Hold up the one with the rose on it," Kid Flash said pointing to the rose. Wally rolled his eyes and held up his arm with the rose up to the computer. The screen suddenly blinked to white and a picture of an island showed up with Guatemala in red text across the bottom of the screen.

"Hey that's where we need to go for our memories! Guatemala!" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"One problem, how do I get there?" Wally asked his other side.

"Easy. You run." Kid Flash said, "But for now it's time to wake up."

Wally woke with a start and noticed that the clock read 10:00 pm. He'd gone to bed at nine because of how tired he was. Confused and, somewhat trying to settle his own nerves he decided to go ahead and make a trip for Guatemala. He was a speedster, he wouldn't stay long. This would mean that he wouldn't be gone for more than maybe three days.

Though his uncle would never let him go. He was needed here at the mountain. Wally figured it was time to do some sneaking out. He grabbed his back pack and started off by loading enough clothes for a four day trip (just in case). He then left the room to grab emergency energy bars and a first aid kit. He headed to the supply room which was filled to the brim with stuff any superhero may ever need, and then some. The justice League had acquired a nice little nest egg that was used when hero's needed to travel. In the supply room were bills sorted by every country and notes as to which countries and private donors had given and how much they had given and where some of the money was invested.

Wally frowned at debating taking the money. Sure it was a weird dram and surely it meant nothing. But something nagging at the back of his head told him it wasn't. Wally walked over to the computer and checked out what the exchange rate was between American dollars and Guatemalan money.

Using this information he grabbed three hundred dollars' worth of Guatemalan money. He'd pay the league back after he paid back Artimis.

After loading his arms and pockets full of emergency energy bars Wally snuck back to his room and filled his bag. He added a water purifier and a water bottle in case he got thirsty, and before he zipped his bag up he slipped the book inside. He figured since the book had been brought home at the same time the dreams started happening it was probably a good idea to take it with him.

He donned on his Kid Flash Suit, and grabbed his for emergencies credit card that was set to only buy food. He pulled his back pack on and snuck out of his room. All went well until he got to the exit of the cave where he met up with Conner, "Do we have a mission?"

Wally cringed. Maybe there was a way out of this. "No, I'm just going out. I hate being cooped up here."

"As your Kid Flash Identity?"

"I'm doing some late night patrolling. I need some alone time," Wally said quickly.

"Oh. Okay then," Conner turned and walked away. Wally let out a sigh of relief. That was too close.

Wally headed out of the mountain and took off running. Wally carried a GPS in his hand that was made by batman so that way the speedsters could get directions. They moved so fast that normally GPS' either didn't work or tattled on the cops causing the super hero to get a ticket for speeding.

At about 2 am Wally felt his stomach rumble. He really didn't want to have to stop for to grab an energy bar from his bag. He'd need something more substantial to make it through the night. That's when he saw it. A twenty-four hour McDonalds.

Wally ran inside and stood in front of a 20-something dude running the cash register, "Oh My Gosh! You're Kid Flash!"

'_Finally someone got my name right'_ Wally thought. He put the credit card on the table. Get me three Big Mac Meals with chocolate milkshakes. Oh and supersize the fries, please," Wally ordered.

"Sure thing." The guy said running the credit card through the register. In a couple of minutes Wally was chowing down on the fast food. He made fast work of it, using his super speed to eat everything super-fast. If he knew his Uncle Barry he'd be looking for him just about now, and the credit card would be one of the things he'd check for.

Wally Tidied up the space and zipped out heading once again for Guatemala.

He ran long and hard before he hit the water. He kept up his speed so he could run on top of it. One of his feet was hurting and he didn't really think about it until the salt water began to make it hurt worse. _'Great now my foot is bleeding. How the hell does that happen in the first place?' _He thought as he sped past a fin. After passing a couple others he realized he was attaracting sharks.

"This is gonna be a long night," Wally muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Lucky Spicy Seafood

"Buenos tardes Senor_,"_ Wally woke up to see a young boy in an apron looking at him.

"Ugh," Wally sat up with a grunt, "Where am I?"

"You're in the Lucky Poet, my brothers and my restaurant. We found you on the beach while we were digging for clams on the beach this morning," the boy held up Wally's ruined clothes and backpack, "Looks like the sharks got you, we grabbed some extra clothes from the attic for you."

"What-ohh…I'm doomed," Wally said putting his head in his hands.

"What is wrong?" the boy asked concerned.

"My backpack had money so I could buy food and lodging while I was here…now what am I supposed to do…" Wally's stomach rumbled reminding him of the fact that he hadn't eaten in a while.

"Do you like sea food?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you clean dishes?"

"Yes," Wally stated.

"Hmmm…our busboy is on vacation…wait here," The boy said before walking to the door and calling out, _"_Oy Dami! Yo encontro nuestro un mozo. ¿Tenemos una sala de repuesto_?"_

"Por supuesto_," _ a voice shouted back, _"_Mientras que la magia de hermana no se opone_."_

"Pero ella puede_!" _The boy called back

" Demasiado malo. Chico es nuestro nuevo mozo y Sabor probador._"_

"Acuerdo, pero es su funeral_."_ He turned and grinned at Wally, "How'd you like to be our busboy? Free food and a room and $50 dollars a day?"

"That would be wonderful," Wally responded.

"Excellent! I will bring up the fish stew and crab cheese puffs. We're trying to figure out whether to sell them or not."

Approximately 30 min later…

Wally was rushing around the restaurant that the two kids, whose names were Damien and Diego, were taking orders and cooking. The dishes kept piling up during the lunch rush, and it was all Wally could do to get the dishes clean before Damien and Diego needed them again.

It didn't help that unless the twins were talking to him they talked in very very fast Spanish, and most people here spoke Spanish when he grabbed their dishes. He had no idea how to speak Spanish! Latin yes, Spanish, no.

When the lunch rush ended Wally was finally able to start making progress on the dishes while Damien and Diego yapped away in Spanish counting the money they made. It finally dawned on him that these kids shouldn't be running a restaurant, or living alone for that manner. Where were their parents? Where was their legal guardian?

He heard the back door open, "Sorry I'm late young 'uns but I ran into traffic on the way."

"Hermana Mágico_!" _ The two boys cried glomping, a pink haired girl that had just walked in through the kitchen's back door. Here hair was done up into two points, with black rings holding them up. She was dressed in a dark purple dress with matching black and purple leggings.

She glanced over at Wally, and her eyes narrowed, "And who are you?" she asked in a snarky manner looking him up and down.

"Oh him?" Diego asked pointing at him, "He's our temporary bus boy."

The girl eyed him up and down again, "Well his job is done now, and I'll be your bus girl until your other guy is done with his vacation."

"But-but he needs help." The twins said at the same time.

"He was attacked by sharks," Damien told her.

"He has no money," Diego added.

"And he's a good taste tester," they finished standing in front of him.

"What have I told you two about taking in strays?"

"We don't need any more Silky's?" Diego said scratching his head.

"Even fish smell at some point?" Damien added.

The girl slapped her head in frustration. "You two are hopeless boneheads."

"Pero estamos tu perdido berzotas_,"_ they replied glomping her.

"So…bus boy do you have a name?" The girl demanded.

"Wally," he said holding his hand out to her.

"Jinx," she said taking his hand to shake it. Suddenly there was a loud thunder clap and a sound of rolling dice causing glass to break, bags of flour to rip open, the faucet on the sink to come flying off sprouting water everywhere. Jinx and Wally both fell down from the blast and Damien and Diego were thrown into the wall on the opposite side.

"Hermana Magico magia fue loca. UNA VES MAS!_," _Damien moaned as he stood up.

"Vaya figura, ella siempre cosas de golpes arriba cuando su Poderes ir loco_," _Diego agreed.

"My powers are not out of control! I had nothing to do with that explosion," Jinx said as she stood up and started to brush herself off. As she did Wally noticed a rose tattoo on her arm.

"Where'd you get that?" he said pointing at the rose on her fore arm.

"A tattoo parlor," Jinx said as she raised her hands, "Now to clean this place up," She pointed at the faucet, "Levise," The faucet rose to her eye level, "Figesite." The Faucet flew through the air and with a blast of pink energy the sink was fixed and looked as good as new.

She pointed at a broom and mop in the corner and sent a light of pink energy at them saying, "Ters."

"How are you doing that?" Wally asked as the broom and mop jumped to life and began to clean up the rest of the mess.

"Magic," she told him as she examined the rest of the room trying to see if there was anything else in the room that needed a little helping hand.

"That's not possible, magic's not real!" Wally exclaimed. "You have some sort of mental power, able to move items by concentrating on them or something…" Wally started to explain.

"I'm not concentrating on anything," Jinx scoffed. Damien pulled on her sleeve. "Hmm?"

"You dropped something Hermana Mágico_,"_ Damien held up to her two dice that he had found on the floor.

"I didn't drop these," Jinx said taking them and studying them, her brow furrowed as she looked at Wally. "I wonder…" She let the dice fall onto the counter, and in a blast of green light around Wally he changed.

"What?!" Wallys clothes became green armor with spikes, a Green spiky helmet covered his head and and a double-handed sword showed up in his right hand, vines growing from its hilt and up his arm holding it to his body. Wally stumbled forward from the weight of the sword and only by grabbing the bottom of the hilt was he able to stabilize himself.

"So you're my item…" Jinx concluded as he looked up at her.

**First of all sorry that this is late. I blame college. Also I am azy, and because the intial draw to Mas and Menos was that few of us could understand them I am not including translations.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

Science is Magic

"Item? That makes no sense! Magic doesn't exist!" Wally stammered as he moved back from her. The movement with the added weight of the sword caused him to fall down.

"Magic does too exist. Besides how would you know about items if you don't believe in magic?" Jinx questioned furrowing her brow.

"I read about it in a book called _The Science of Magic and the Magic of Science_, a bunch of baloney if you ask me," Wally told her.

An, "Ooooooo," sound came from the twins as Jinx's eyes narrowed. "Do you even know who I am?"

"You're Jinx," Wally deadpanned.

"I'm also Lucy K. Culwhich. Author of _The Science of Magic and the Magic of Science,_" Jinx responded with a glare.

Wally looked at her dumb founded. Not only was she a loon but she was _the loon_ who wrote the book. "You're Lucy?"

"Lucy isn't my real name but I figured it was safer to use a different name when writing a book that can step on so many toes. However the fact that you were able to pick out the book at a book shop or a library, or someone's bookshelf _proves_ that you either were a magic user or were going to be some enchanter's item. Looks like you're mine." She looked him up and down. "Odd get up you have, we'll have to do some practicing with the dice to find out what other possibilities are in store."

"Possibilities?" Wally asked as a green light flashed and he was back to normal.

"Yes, dice are a multiple form usage, meaning you're going to have several forms you'll be able to use to help me," she studied the dice, "There seems to be three different ones on each…meaning nine possibilities. Interesting. Well, doesn't matter if you believe in magic now, you'll see soon enough once I get you to base."

"Salida de Campo?" the twins asked.

"Just to Titans Tower," Jinx told them nodding.

"Wait, wait I never said I was going anywhere with you!" Wally announced.

"You don't have a choice," Jinx said with a flash in her eye. Wally froze, he felt suddenly like he had no choice in the matter.

'_She can control me?' _flashed in his mind. He had no choice. Maybe it was a good thing his Kid Flash suit was destroyed at least she wouldn't figure out who he was.

Ten minutes later Wally was sitting next to Jinx in a blue taxi with the twins in the back driving down country roads in Guatemala. "This stretch looks long enough," Jinx finally said as she pressed a blue button on her steering wheel. The taxi gained wings out the sides, the tires retreated with jet engines lowering and coming out the back before the car suddenly flew into the air.

The force threw Wally and the twins back into their seats as Jinx, unfazed turned the car toward the ocean. "So where exactly are we going?" Wally asked Jinx.

"Jump City where Titans Tower resides. Oh, that reminds me, guess who showed up at base a few days back boys?"

"Señorita Abeja?" one asked.

"Nope guess again."

"Poco Destello?" the other one asked hyperly.

"Do you think I'd be here if we found him?" Jinx asked coldly.

"¡Tu eres idiota! ¡Esto era la conjetura más estúpida en toda existencia!" Damien yelled at his brother as he smacked him on the head.

"¿Cómo me supone saber que? Pensé que ella vendría a hacernos tan pronto como se enteró de." Diego responded before sticking his tongue out.

"Anyways you two idiots, we found Speedy, though he changed his name," Jinx told them to stop them from fighting.

"¿Senior Speedy cambió su nombre?" They asked at the same time.

"Yes, he calls himself red arrow now." Jinx told them as a T shaped building came into view.

Wally was confused. What was Roy doing being in contact with this strange group that called themselves the titans?

Jinx had the car descend and enter into a garage filled with several other vehicles. A man with a metal body was working on a moped in the corner. The car landed with a small hiss causing the man to turn around. "Something going wrong with the twins Jinx? And who's this guy with the red hair?"

"My item Wally. Wally meet Cyborg our tech guy and our second in command," Jinx gestured from Wally to Cyborg as he grabbed a rag and wiped oil off.

"Nice to meet you. Good to see some new faces as part of the team," Cyborg told him extending his hand.

"Woah…woah hang on a second. I never said I was joining the team. She kidnapped me!" Wally said pointing at Jinx.

Cyborg turned toward Jinx, "Has he met B yet?"

"Nope didn't want to have to deal with him drunk if I could avoid it," Jinx said.

"Well he's sober now. Raven's Locked up all the booze," Cyborg told her.

"Which has caused me a massive headache," Wally turned his head to see a tall green man in a purple suit walk toward them. He was lean, with a serious expression on his face, and pointed ears.

"Beast, Jinx stated she's found her item," Cyborg told the green man. Beast looked over wally from a distance before walking over to a cabnet and rooting around in it. He pulled out a large clear bottle an popped the top.

"So we're still back to square one with kid flash. Great whoop-de-doo," He took a swig of the container before it burst in a pink light, "Jinx," he half-moaned, "I needed that."

"You need a swift kick in the rear more. What would raven say if she knew you were hiding vodka?" She told him crossing her arms.

"What does it matter? I still run the titans, and I run them very well thank you very much," he retorted tossing the remains of the bottle in a trash can.

"We don't need our leader to be drunk sixty percent of the time," Jinx countered.

"Well maybe someone else should have stepped up to the plate!" Beast yelled before turning back to Wally, "Ever had any super hero training kid? Or heck training in any martial arts?"

"Uhh," Wally stammered. Things were just getting weirder and weirder. A Cyborg, a crazy author and now a green man who was a drunkered demanding things from him. Where the hell had this crazy dream lead him?

"None right? Cyborg set the training room up for easy testing. I need to see what he can do," the green man turned around headed back toward the elevator he'd come in on.


End file.
